Fairy Tale of Tifa
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: she was poor, he was rich. please read and review! rated T because of some language.


A/N: I love fairytales. I loved them when I was a kid, and I love them now. I guess it's because of the happy endings. I just guess I love the happily-ever-after because we don't have them everyday. But, well, this is about Zack and Tifa. Of course, I know, when will I change my pairing? I swear that I'm obsessed with this couple. But, oh well. They are awesome. And, this is my rendition of Cinderella, Tifa and Zack version… I hope you enjoy!!! Btw, I'll be using some characters in a… unique way. Usual disclaimers stand. Thank you!!!

_Long ago, there was a kingdom. A young girl was persecuted by her stepmother because she would never give up her dreams. A young prince was forced by his father to marry someone that he did not want to. These two strangers met on the street one day, and the prince felt his curiosity prickle. A ball was held, he met her again. He did not know who she was… this is their story._

She stood in the garden, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She cursed her stepmother under her breath. Why was the woman always assigning hard physical labor? she sat on her bum all day and ate. The woman had no life, except for partying to wee hours of the morning. And her two beloved daughters were following in her footsteps. They were just as big brats as she was. They were all being waited on hand and foot, and still put everyone to work on idiotic things. Not that a garden was idiotic. The woman never tended it, but always took credit when she was complimented on it. but, whatever. Only a couple more years and she could get out of this place.

Tifa pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes and stretched. It was almost noon, by looks of the sun. after this, she would start on laundry. After that, she had to clean the dishes and help with supper. No time for food or water. It was straight work. Her hazel eyes narrowed as her stepmother came out.

A woman in her late thirties, her stepmother had platinum blond hair and crisp blue eyes. She had once been the catch of the town, but she had long since retired. Her daughters, though, held her same beauty. They were twins who looked exactly the same. They were one mind and one demented soul. Tifa was normally on the bad end of the bickering and prodding. She was always the one who got questioned. They were always suspicious of her. they were always making sure that she had no self-esteem. That's why she didn't show any.

But, she was grateful. Sure, she had to do manual labor all day, but she had a roof over her head. She had food that was offered by her loyal staff at sunset and at the brink of dawn. She was lucky to have clothes on her back, and shoes on her feet. It wasn't the ideal life, but it was a life. Anyways, she only had a couple more years. Since her father died, when she was ten, she had had six long years. Six long years of being worked to death and being destroyed emotionally. But, she lasted six, two more couldn't hurt her.

Across the kingdom, in a huge castle that overlooked the land, stood a young man with spiky black hair. He was tired of living in the palace. He was tired of being pampered on. After his life in the military, he longed for the simple pleasures that life offered. Not this gallantry that did not mean anything in the end. He wanted a simplistic life with the woman he loved. His Zelda. She was everything a man could ask for. She had long blond hair and caring blue eyes. He knew that she would follow him wherever he wanted to go… she would be the one to reform him.

"Majesty, the king and queen wish to speak with you," an attendant said. The prince nodded and went into the private rooms of his parents. His father was tall and had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. His mother had long brown hair and green eyes. Together, they were the ideal monarchs. His father was fair and just and his mother was gentle and kind.

"Son, it is time we talked," his mother said. He nodded and sat down at their table. His father handed him an orange, which he had no choice but to accept.

"Zachary, your mother and I have been talking. It is time you married," he said in his stern voice.

"Cloud, there is no reason to frighten the boy," the queen said. The king looked at his wife tenderly and they shared a secret look. Zack waited for his father to finish.

"Your mother is hosting a ball, which you are to attend. It is the annual masquerade ball. If you find a suitable woman that night, we shall never bother you again," he said.

"Father, I have already found one. You say she is not worthy of me," he said impatiently. His mother spoke gently.

"I do not like her. there is something that reeks of deception. Trust me on this matter. You will know the woman you are destined to be with," she said as she looked at her husband. They quickly dismissed Zack. He went out into the hall disgusted. He paced back and forth until Sephiroth showed up. A man with long silver hair and a fierce sword hand, the captain of the guard was not one to be messed with. He was the prince's personal bodyguard and confidante.

"They tell me I must marry," Zack spat as Sephiroth came up to him. Sephiroth regarded him for a moment before speaking.

"Mayhap, it is not that bad. You could use a diversion," he said on a chuckle. Zack smiled at his old friend's banter. Zack had never wanted to become a prince, but had no choice. He was a wanderer by nature. He loved the people, not the throne. He loved the fact that he could go out and blend in wherever he was because not many people knew what the prince looked like. There was a point to being away from home for all these years. His parents had wanted his identity a secret from the public until his eighteenth birthday. It was in two days. That was also the day when his parents were holding that atrocious ball.

"Sephiroth, I'm going out for a while," he said and started changing into peasant clothes. Sephiroth tossed him a sword. Zack thanked him and went out a secret passageway that even his parents didn't know about. He wondered what he would see today. Maybe a woman would toss a tomato at him like last week.

Tifa was carrying all of her stepsisters' things as they went caravanning through town. Today was the day that they got their checks from her father's investments, so they went shopping. Tifa never got anything, because apparently she had been left out of the will. Not that she minded, she had memories of his love. That was enough. She also had inherited his temper. But she had learned to rein it in from early after her father's death. Either she held it, or she got beat for being "unladylike." So, she just stopped. Against her own nature, she became docile. She hated every minute of it, but she had to live somehow. She was one girl. It wasn't as if she could change the world.

There she was, being unnoticeable as she could be, when someone ran into her. All of the packages she was carrying flew into the air. She gasped as she fell. A strong arm held out to her and helped her up. Blue eyes met hazel ones in a gaze of astonishment.

"Zack?" her older stepsister's voice asked. The man let go of Tifa and she fell to the floor.

"Tifa, you ingrate! How could you let this happen?" her stepsister, Zelda, yelled at her. Tifa ducked as she felt a slap on her back, which was still sore from yesterday's beating.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" the man asked in an astonished tone. Tifa looked up at him. His blue eyes glowed with anger. Zelda backed off and started blushing.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I forgot that you do not like seeing servants punished," she said in a flirty voice. The man let her hand go and helped Tifa up. She winced as she felt his hand on her back. He looked at her in concern, but she quickly gathered the packages up and went behind her younger stepsister, Marissa. Marissa wasn't as bad as Zelda. She actually looked forward to talking to Tifa. She was, after all, Tifa's half sister. Not many knew, but Marissa looked exactly like Tifa's grandmother, except she had blond hair and blue eyes. Marissa knew because their father had told her and Tifa when he was terminally ill. He had told Tifa before that, but had sworn her to silence. Ever since, Tifa had kept that secret to herself.

"Zelda, come with me to a ball tomorrow night," the man said to Zelda. Zelda gave him an incredious look.

"Why would I go to the Prince's ball with a commoner? No offense, but despite your good looks, there is nothing important about you," she said in her haughty tone. The man became angry. Tifa didn't want her stepsister to be held accountable, so she gave Marissa a look. Marissa nodded and led Zelda to another shop.

"Milord, please forgive my stepsister," Tifa said in a quiet voice. The man looked at her in astonishment.

"I am no noble," he spat. She looked at him as if she was searching him.

"Milord, you honestly think that you can hide your regal bearing? My father served your parents until the day he died. He told me many stories of the son of the king and queen. How he was lonely, and how he wanted to be among the people. Now, they are finally unveiling him… milord, a person can never hide their heritage. Not even I," she said as she walked toward her stepsisters.

Zack stood perplexed. How could someone read him so easily? He was supposed to be the one with class and indifference. But, as his mother constantly stated, you can't hide your true self forever. He shuddered at that thought. That girl saw right through his mask. A man with long black hair came up to Zack.

"I have not seen that young child in a very long time," his deep voice penetrated the silence.

"Who is she?" Zack asked. Angeal smiled to himself.

"I cannot tell you. I made a vow to an old friend," he said and walked away. Zack was about to run after him when he saw Sephiroth coming toward him. Sephiroth pointed to the carriage and Zack nodded.

"I guess this means my vacations done?" he asked Sephiroth sarcastically. The captain chuckled and pushed the prince into the carriage. Then that was it until the next night…

Tifa was helping her stepsisters put on their dresses. Her stepmother wouldn't allow her to touch her because she "had common hands." She couldn't touch her stepmother because she would use her unclean hands. She hated to tell her that she had more noble blood than her stepmother. But, it was like the anger thing. One toe out of line, you could get a beating. Tifa watched them go out to there carriage an hour later. She sighed and sat down on the chair. The staff came out and joined her. They all started laughing unanimously. Then someone banged on the servants door. The butler jumped up and got the door.

Angeal came storming in. he looked at Tifa and grinned. She stood up and gasped.

"They said you were dead!" she gasped as she went into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She cried into his shoulder. All the servants deftly left the room.

"I couldn't tell you, sweetling," he said as she quieted. She looked up at him. He smiled some more.

"What a father you are! You left me to the wicked witch as a stepmother! She was a pain! How could you leave?" she yelled at him.

"I was needed on the battle front. I had to declare that I was deceased. I'm sorry," he said as she almost punched him in the gut. "But, we have things to do. You have to get ready." He started taking her up to his old room. He shoved the doors open and there on the bed laid a whole new wardrobe. One gown, in particular, was one that was for tonight. It was green, to bring the hazel out of her eyes. She looked at her father. He smiled and hugged her. He showed her glass slippers.

"These were your mother's. She wanted me to give them to you when the time was right. Now is a good time as any," he said. He went outside the room and she changed. They were off to the ball as father and daughter. And for the first time in six years, Tifa was exuberant.

Zack stood near his mother's throne. He had danced with every available woman in the room. Not just the maidens, but the older ones as well. He was tired and his feet hurt. But, one announcement got his attention.

"Lord Angeal and his daughter, Lady Tifa," a footman said. Angeal came almost floating down in his formal wear, but it was the woman that caught Zack's attention. Her long dark brown hair was up and her hazel eyes wore no makeup. Neither did the rest of her face. She smiled and laughed at something Angeal said. Zack was unaware of his parents' looks at him. His mother was beaming with pride and his father had a face of confusion.

"I told you that he would choose his childhood friend," the queen whispered to the king.

"That's her, Aerith? She's changed from the tomboy that she once was!" the king whispered back. The queen nodded in satisfaction. Zack, without even asking his parents permission, went over to Tifa.

"It's you," he said. She smiled at him.

"It's you," she said back. He just smiled dumbly at her. She laughed at his expression. He noticed Angeal looking up at someone other than his daughter.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

"Remember, she's YOUR wife," his daughter whispered back. Angeal glared at his daughter. She smiled right back at him. Her stepmother came pacing up to them.

"What are you doing?" she almost screeched in a whisper.

"I'm here with my daughter, at a ball of a couple of friends," he said as he handed his daughter's arm to the prince. Zack took it graciously and left the ballroom with her.

"I remember these gardens as a child," Tifa said to him. He smiled and picked a lily.

"We played here a lot, you and I. You're father was the defense minister and our mothers were best friends," he recalled. She smiled at him.

"I was sworn never to tell anyone who you were. I guess I blocked it in my memory," she confessed.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

**THE END!!!**

_**A/N: well, I loved it. It was sort of rushed, but that's how most of my stories turn out… heheh. I can't help it, I guess. Well, please feel free to review!!! Happy Holidays to everyone!**_


End file.
